


mosaic

by MasterFinland



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: "The grip on the back of his thighs is near-bruising, blunt nails digging into the softened muscle. He rocks in quick, aborted thrusts, and his hips knock into the counter deliciously, pleasant and unpleasant all at once."
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> been super horny lately, decided to treat kurapika to what I’m not getting 😌

Kurapika gasps, high and sweet, as Leorio’s mouth drags over his sensitive cunt, tongue catching on his soaked rim. It’s an ugly, feminine sound, loud and shameful, and it’s not one he tends to make, even in times like this, when his guard is down and he is at his most vulnerable, his most loved. 

Leorio hums against his labia in praise, pressing closer, harder, and Kurapika dips his head further forward, shoulders hunching, resting more of his weight on his already shaking arms, elbows pressed into tile. His hair tickles his chin with every sway, and sweat drips off the curve of his nose.

The grip on the back of his thighs is near-bruising, blunt nails digging into the softened muscle. He rocks in quick, aborted thrusts, and his hips knock into the counter deliciously, pleasant and unpleasant all at once. Leorio finally reaches his clit and he nearly sobs, relieved and yearning. He shifts his stance wider, trembling beneath his husband’s rough fingertips, and Leorio rewards him for the effort, licking and sucking with so much fervor that Kurapika’s vision goes a little blurry. 

_ “Oh-”  _ he whimpers, toes curling, and one of his hands finds the corner of the sink. He grips to it tightly, desperately, trying and failing to keep himself still, his other hand clenched in a fist and curled beneath his heaving chest. Leorio rolls his knuckles against the underside of his ass and Kurapika feels like he just might explode, lit up like a firework and positively aching. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , baby, please,” he begs, jerking his pelvis into the countertop with a sharp, echoing noise. 

He presses his forehead to the tile as Leorio’s large hands slide up from his thighs to take hold of his waist, locking him in place, thumbs massaging circles into his growing love handles. He drums his fingers carefully, almost idly, against his hip bones, warning him silently, lovingly, to be more careful, and Kurapika moans his apology pitifully, drooling from the attention and maybe, probably, definitely, a little teary. His eyes feel like they’re burning hotter than the rest of him, raspberry in color and hidden by his bangs.

Leorio sucks hard at his opening all of a sudden and Kurapika shouts, back arching, dripping cunt clenching instinctively as his orgasm crests. He cries as he cums, and Leorio licks into him lightly until his sobs turn to breathy little hiccups and he’s practically vibrating. 

He stands, then, draping himself over Kurapika’s back. A hand finds his hip as he peppers kisses over his left shoulder, mouthing towards his neck, and Kurapika barely even notices the stretch of two fingers in his fluttering cunt, distracted by his own panting and the whispers being murmured into his skin, reverent and adoring.

“You did so good, Sunshine,” Leorio coos, pumping his fingers as carefully as he can. He avoids Kurapika’s clit easily, stretching him as minimally as he’s comfortable with in preparation for his cock, the organ hot and pulsing against his ass. “So good for me, so wonderful.” Kurapika groans, tilting his head to expose his neck to his lover’s mouth, his flushed chest bared to his hooded, wandering eyes.

“Please fuck me, gorgeous,” he hiccups, and the hand on his hip trails up again, dancing over his ribs until it reaches its destination. Leorio thumbs his nipple gently, and Kurapika tips his head back awkwardly against his shoulder, arching his back and making his belly taut. He gasps, shuddered and airy. “Oh-” he exhales, and Leorio chuckles breathily against the shell of his ear.

“Good?” He purrs, nibbling at the lobe and already knowing the answer. He flicks his tongue over the metal of his earring, and Kurapika positively  _ quakes. _

_ “Gods-  _ yeah, _ hnn _ , don’t stop-” he begs, fat tears dripping off his lashes, and so Leorio doesn’t, touch feather-light and almost like worship. He adds a third finger to Kurapika’s squelching cunt and Kurapika barely even feels it, too strung-out and high on endorphins, too focused on remembering how to breathe in between languid, open-mouthed kisses.

After a long moment, Leorio finally removes his fingers and Kurapika whimpers, left hand curling around his husband’s wrist where he teases his breast, cupped loosely in his palm. Leorio hushes him, quickly replacing his fingers with the slow stretch of his cock, the rhythm of his thumb never faltering. A calloused hand lifts his right leg by the thigh, hiking him up onto his tiptoes and forcing them both a little closer to the counter. He presses into him lazily and stills when he can go no further, buried in tight heat and hissing praises as Kurapika shakes, trembling with overstimulation and half-wheezing in pleasure.

Leorio begins to move and Kurapika knows that he’s babbling, knows that most of what he’s saying is incoherent, but Leorio is mumbling to himself, too, lips forming nonsensical words against his shoulder blade. He fucks into him with slow, deep thrusts, and Kurapika feels like he’s being split open and broken into two new people, drooling and rocking up onto the ball of his left foot, half-bouncing on his toes. He feels pathetic, he feels dirty, and, _oh,_ _gods,_ he feels _good._ The thumb on his nipple turns instead to two fingers that pinch, not unkindly, in time with Leorio’s thrusts, and it only takes a few stuttered moans before Kurapika is cumming again, hard, pussy fluttering around his husband’s cock. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ He sobs, and Leorio slows the movement of his hips to a grind, letting go of his breast to hold a hand over his lower belly instead. He adds a light pressure with the heel of his palm, and Kurapika scrambles to hold his wrist again, clipped nails kissing crescents into olive skin. “Oh-!” 

“I got you,” Leorio sighs against his neck, comforting, thumbing circles just beneath his bellybutton, rocking their hips together. “Wanna see you, Sunshine. Can I see you?”

Kurapika moans, nodding before his sluggish, fucked-out brain can even truly comprehend the question, and then Leorio is putting his foot back on the floor, slipping from him with a slick, sticky noise and turning him around. He hefts him onto the counter effortlessly, and the moment Kurapika has spread his legs for him he’s back inside, buried to the hilt, palms flat on the tiles beneath his hips. Kurapika locks his ankles around his husband’s back, hooks his arms around his neck, knees pressed into his ribs. He bites at his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet, embarrassed by the sounds being punched from his lungs. 

“Fuck me,” he gasps, and Leorio begins to move again, a little faster this time, pressed so close his cock is barely leaving Kurapika’s ruined cunt. “Fill me up,” he begs, panting, tongue lolled from his mouth and voice uncontrollable, words tumbling from his throat uninhibited. “Please, please gorgeous, please fuck me full.”

“Fuck, ‘pika,” Leorio groans, picking up speed. His thrusts snap their hips together, loud and wet and terribly obscene. One of his hands moves between them, knuckles rolling roughly over Kurapika’s clit. “You can’t just say that shit to me, Sunshine. It’s not fair.” 

Kurapika practically sings at the harsh treatment, knocking his head back into the wall. “Please, please, oh-! I’m so close, so close, Leorio, fuck- Inside, inside me, please  _ please-!” _ He sobs, arching as he cums for a third time. 

His feet unhook, limbs like jelly, and Leorio hisses, letting go of the counter completely to push Kurapika’s thighs wider, forcing him to lie back fully on the tile. He angles his hips and fucks into him hard, panting as his own orgasm peaks. Kurapika wails beneath him, babbling in a broken mixture of Kurta and English. He grips tightly to Leorio’s biceps as he fucks him, hard and fast against the kitchen counters, and he sobs as he cums, again, too sensitive from the other three to do anything but shake, flushed to his ears.

“Fuck, baby, ‘m gonna cum,” Leorio gasps, curling a little closer. He presses his face into Kurapika’s neck, the bridge of his nose against his husband’s racing pulsepoint. “Gonna fill you up, ‘pika-” 

“Yes, yes yes yes-!” Kurapika begs, pulling their chests flush, fingers laced together at the back of his neck. “Leorio-!” 

Leorio’s thrusts falter in rhythm, then, and he stills as he cums. Kurapika moans, weak and pitiful, as his husband fills him, whining into his neck and twitching. It’s hot in his stomach, satisfying and exactly what he needed.

Kurapika comes down first, and by the time Leorio’s breathing has evened back out, Kurapika feels not unlike a cooked noodle, limp and wiggly, fucked boneless into a pile of liquid in his own kitchen. He pets Leorio’s head and neck with still-trembling hands, carding his fingers through his hair and playing with the untrimmed curls at his nape. He kisses his husband’s sweat-damp temple, nudging the tip of his nose against his ear, and Leorio’s own hands join the caresses a moment later, massaging his hand across Kurapika’s flank. 

They sit like that, basking in each other, in the afterglow, until Leorio goes soft and slips from him. Only then does Leorio rise onto his elbow, propping his weight up and off of Kurapika. He presses a kiss to his lips, chaste and warm, before standing fully. His knees pop when he does, and Kurapika snickers, glowing in more ways than one, and when Leorio offers him his hand he takes it, letting his husband help him from the counter.

Leorio kisses him again once he’s on stable footing, hands cupping his jaw, fingers tickling faintly at the base of his ears, and, after a moment, leads him towards the bathroom. It’s only after a shower, when they’re curled up in bed, buried under blankets and reveling in each other’s company, feet and legs tangled together, that Kurapika remembers that he was supposed to be making dinner.

He sighs, snuggles back into his husband’s bare chest, and shuts his tired, stinging eyes, resigning himself to cooking breakfast tomorrow instead. He falls asleep to the snores of his husband and the whirring of the ceiling fan.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kurapika is both trans and nb here despite using he/him pronouns. my hc is that the kurta are like some irl indigenous tribes where they don't raise their people with traditional gender norms, and let the kids choose what they identify as. I think Kurapika was born female, but was raised genderless/genderfluid until a certain point, when he was able to say that he wanted to be viewed in a more masculine light. I think that he doesn't really care how he's viewed, though, so he doesn't really say he's a man or a woman or anything else. he's just Kurapika)


End file.
